


at your mercy

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Jealousy, Master/Slave Roleplay, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: A fight about Kasius' servitors brings to light a whole new side of their relationship.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	at your mercy

“That will be all,”Kasius told the servitor.“Thank you, my dear.”

Sinara slammed her glass down, ignoring both Kasius’ bewildered look and the flinching Terran.

“My pleasure, sir,”the servitor mumbled and fled from the room before Kasius could revoke the dismissal.

Kasius didn’t even seem to notice, focussed on Sinara.“Everything alright, darling?”

“Perfect.” She dropped her napkin on her only partially finished meal and got up.“If you’ll excuse me.”

Kasius got up too; he wasn’t exactly blocking her way but he was between her and the door.

“Is something wrong with the food?”he asked.“Should I call back-”

“Call whoever you want,”Sinara snapped and stepped back as he reached for her.“I don’t care, I’m leaving. I don’t need to watch you play with your terran toys.”

Kasius opened his mouth to reply, closed it again, frowned at her, looked to the door as if a servitor might come in with an explanation, back to Sinara, and finally settled on,“Huh?”

“Maybe your father was right,”she said. She could feel her lips pull into an ugly sneer but she could not stop it.“Maybe you really have a thing for those far beneath you. I didn’t think it was quite so extreme.”

“You’re not beneath me. My father is an idiot,”he said, and then,“Wait, are you jealous of my servitors?”

He laughed as if he’d never heard anything quite so funny. That only pissed her off more.

“I’m not jealous.” She shouldered past him.“Do what you want. Just don’t get your hands anywhere near me after touching filth.”

He grabbed her arm before she reached the door, forcing her to turn and face him. She could break his hold but it would mean breaking a finger or two along the way. She wasn’t that angry, only almost.

Kasius’ expression was somewhere between confused, horrified and plain disgusted.“Are you implying I would cheat on you with Terrans?”

“I’m not implying anything.” And cheating would necessitate them having a relationship in the first place but this wasn’t the time for that discussion.“If you want your dear Terrans -”

“Oh, that’s what this is about?” He relaxed a little; his grip on her arm did not.“Darling, I call everyone that, you know that. I call Basha that. _Basha._ Unless you accuse me of that, too?”

“Basha’s not calling you ‘sir’ and following everyone of your whims,”Sinara snapped, yanking her arm away from him. It just made him stumble more into her personal space without letting go. She glared at him.“Why don’t you just go ahead and have them call you ‘master’ already?”

“Sinara -”

“Maybe you want me to call you that, too?” She put on a fake, simpering smile and batted her eyelashes.“Is this more to your liking, master?”

“Now you’re just being preposterous,”Kasius said. His grip loosened and he shook his head.“Exile is rough on us both, darling, but you really need to relax. They’re servants. I can call them something else if it sets you at ease.”

No matter how true it was, she did not like him acting like she felt threatened by some lowlife servitors. She tilted her head in mock confusion.“Did I do something wrong, master?”

“Stop that,”he all but pleaded.“You know it’s not like that. It’s never been like that.”

Maybe not to him. But she’d always been the commonborn nothing, the soldier from the slums, the guttersnipe that had stumbled her way into the prince’s life.

Everyone else could see it clear as day.

“Isn’t it, master?”she said, voice all silk, smile all steel.“But, master, surely -”

“Sinara,”he cut her off,“drop it. I mean, how would you like it if I did that?”

Her confusion wasn’t feigned anymore. If he did want the Terrans? If he did have them call him master, or have her do it?

“Two can play that game, you know,”he continued, his voice dipping low, his fingers skimming up her arm,“Mistress.”

She froze.

“Would you like that, mistress?”he said, head bowed, looking up at her from under his lashes, hand stroking along her side.

It was meant to prove a point, to mock her. She knew that. Her body, somehow, did not. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

“Oh.” The desperate undertones left Kasius’ demeanor, something like delight replacing it.“You do like it, mistress, don’t you?”

She smacked his hand away. Before he could apologise - before she could think better of it - she heard herself say,“I did not give you permission to touch me, my dear.”

Kasius clasped his hands behind his back.“I’m sorry, mistress.”

“You should be,”Sinara said. Her hand slipped inside of his collar, fingers at the side of his throat, her thumb pressing at the hollow of his throat, just a tad too hard. She leaned closer, until her breasts brushed his chest, until there was barely any air between their lips. She traced his lips with her tongue, pulling back and digging her thumb harder into his throat when he tried to kiss her.“I didn’t give you permission to kiss me either.”

“I’m sorry, mistress,”he repeated, a little breathless, his pupils blown wide.

Sinara smiled at him softly, her voice cold when she said,“Kneel.”

He did so without hesitating, arms still behind his back, looking up at her expectantly.

“Very good.” She stroked his cheek and he leaned into the touch.“Now what should I do with you?”

“Anything you want, mistress,”he said.

“Anything, huh?” She pulled the zipper of her shirt down and kneaded her tits.“Do you think I should fuck you, dear?”

“If it would please you, mistress,”he said, the growing bulge in his pants belying his attempts at a cool facade.

“It would please me,”she crooned and continued massaging her tits, pinching and pulling at her nipples until they were hard and straining against the thin fabric of her bra.“It would please me more not to. You don’t deserve it.” She stepped closer, pressing her shin against his cock. His hips rocked forward. She chuckled and moved away again.“Say it, my dear, go on.”

He closed his eyes, hips jerking in search of friction he wouldn’t find.“I don’t deserve mistress fucking me.”

“Good. Look at me.” She stripped her clothes off before running her fingers through his hair.“You get to please your mistress, though. You might deserve a reward if you do it well.”

“Thank you, mistress,”he said.“Pleasing you is reward enough, mistress.”

Sinara smirked and tugged on his hair, tilting back his head.

“Go on, then,”she said, shifting closer and spreading her legs.“No hands, dear. Show mistress how good your mouth is.”

She barely caught the mumbled “Yes, mistress” before he buried his face between her legs, eagerly licking her already slick folds, sliding his tongue into her pussy, sucking her clit, whimpering against her when she pulled on his hair but not stopping.

She was teasing her nipples with her free hand, using her hold on his hair to keep him in place as she ground herself against his mouth. She came with a drawn out groan and Kasius kept going, drawing out her orgasm until it turned into another, until she yanked on his hair and commanded,“Enough.”

“Yes, mistress.” He stared up at her with a dazed smile, his mouth and chin glistening with her juices.“Was I good, mistress?”

“Very good,”she said and petted his hair.“Now undress, my dear.”

He did, clasping his hands behind his back again once he was naked.

“So good,”Sinara said, nibbling at his earlobe as her hand closed around his cock for a few languid strokes.

She ran two fingers over the head as Kasius whimpered, collecting his precome before raising her finger to his lips.

He didn’t need her to tell him what to do; he sucked her fingers into his mouth without hesitation. She bit at the juncture of his neck and shoulder lightly.“You’re being so good for mistress. I really might just have to reward you.”

She guided him over to the armchair, sitting down and throwing her legs over the armrests.

“Kneel,”she told him again.

Kasius sank down and waited for her next command, his eyes dark, his lips slightly parted.

Fuck, he was gorgeous.

“You may use one hand this time,”Sinara said. She had half a mind to just have him fuck her already but this game was far too fun to let it end so soon.

“Thank you, mistress.” He stroked one hand up her inner thigh, then hesitated.“May I use the other on my cock, mistress?”

“Aw, Kasius,”she ran her fingers through his hair as he shuddered at the sound of his name. She cupped his cheek,“of course not.”

“Of course,”he choked out.“I’m sorry, mistress.”

“I’m pleased with you for asking,”she said.

The way he lit up was delightful, making her pussy ache even more.

She shifted closer to the edge of the chair.“Since you’re being so good, you may touch my tits, too.”

“Thank you so much,”he said and slid his hand up her belly and to her tits as his other set to work between her legs, then hastily added,“Mistress.”

Sinara dropped her head back and just enjoyed Kasius’ ministrations, his fingers fucking her, his mouth on her clit, his hand kneading her tits in turn, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger, pulling and twisting the way she liked. Her hips were jerking mindlessly, her breathing coming in pants; she let him go on and on and on until her clit was so sensitive she couldn’t take it any longer.

“Stop,”she said. Her voice came out soft, a little weakly.

Kasius followed the order just as well as if it had been shouted, sinking onto his heels and dropping his hands to his sides.

“Lie down,”Sinara ordered. She was almost dizzy with pleasure but she still wanted his cock filling her throbbing pussy. She just needed a moment.

He lay down and looked up at her reverently, his hard cock resting against his stomach and leaking precome.

Sinara laid next to him on her side, slowly stroking him all over, giving his cock just enough attention that he got more and more needy, not enough to drive him over the edge. He groaned into her mouth when she kissed him; the taste of her arousal was still strong on his tongue.

Once she wasn’t feeling completely overwrought anymore, she straddled him, rubbing her pussy against his cock in slow, long strokes.

“What do you want, dear?”she asked.

“To please you, mistress,”Kasius said, eyes squeezed shut with the effort of holding back.

Sinara chuckled.“And what else?”

“I want my cock in your pussy,”he said. He was panting like he’d run a marathon.“Please, mistress. I want you so much.”

“Look at me.” She stopped moving until he focussed on her, then reached between them to guide his cock into her pussy. She moaned as he filled her and started riding him, circling her hips so his cock would hit all the right spots inside her.

Her pussy was still so sensitive it only took a few strokes for her to come; Kasius’ cock was pulsing inside of her and his teeth were digging into his lower lip.

She stopped moving. Her inner walls clenching on his cock were close enough to bringing him over the edge without adding anything else.

“You can put your hands on my hips,”Sinara said, once she was certain he’d dragged himself back from the edge.

He did and she started riding him again, harder and faster than before.

His hips jerked to meet her, once, and he mewled.“I’m sorry, mistress, I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,”she soothed, running her fingers through his hair.“You can move, dear. Help your mistress fuck you good and proper.”

The sound that drew from his lips was closer to a sob than anything else and he started thrusting into her frantically, almost making her lose her rhythm.

His lower lip was still caught between his teeth and he was drawing blood, now.

Sinara eased his lip free with her thumb.“Is there something you want to ask mistress?”

“May I come?”he begged.“May I please come, mistress?”

“No,”Sinara said.“But you may suck on my tits.”

He pushed up into a sitting position to do just that, his cock driving even deeper into her at that angle. She clutched onto his shoulders for support, riding him harder, grabbing his hair and dragging him back from her tits, muffling her moans as well as his by kissing him, deep and sloppy and with a little too much teeth.

With their moans barely audible any longer, the sound of his cock slamming into her dripping wet pussy filled the room, deliciously obscene.

He was close, she could tell by the tension in his shoulders, by the way his thrusts grew more erratic. He whimpered against her lips.

She pushed his head back to her tits and he sucked a nipple into his mouth instantly. His cock was twitching in her, his fingers digging into her hips so hard she was bound to bruise from it.

It would be cruel to keep him waiting any longer.

“Two more orgasms for your mistress and you may come, my dear,”she said.

Kasius’ hips jerked, driving his cock somehow even deeper. His teeth scraped against her nipple. She came apart, dropping her forehead against his head, stroking the back of his neck.“So good for me, dear. So good. Just one more.”

His hand left her hip to slip between their bodies, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit. He sank back onto the floor, unable to hold himself up while also holding back.

His thumb pressed down and Sinara came again. She could barely keep herself from just collapsing onto his chest.

“Now, mistress?”he asked.

She could have almost sworn he wanted her to say no.

Maybe he did.

But she loved the way his cock pulsed when he spilled his come inside of her; she loved the way his mouth dropped open and the little sounds he made.

“Together with my next one,”she said.

He smiled at her, the speck of blood still on his lip.“May I finish inside of you, mistress?”

“Yes, my dear,”she crooned.“You earned it.”

He pulled her into a kiss, one hand still between them, working her sensitive clit into an orgasm in no time.

Her pussy had barely started clenching around him when he came, pushing into her as deep as possible, groaning and shaking with the strain of holding back so long.

Sinara sank down on him, stroking his hair and whispering soothing nonsense, his cock still inside of her.

Once he managed to be coherent again, Kasius turned his face to press a kiss to the inside of her wrist.“That was incredibly hot.”

She nuzzled at the crook of his neck.“Maybe I’ll let you do it again if you’re very good.”

“I’ll do my best,”he said, wrapping his arms around her.“Mistress.”


End file.
